vocaloidressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Kaito (X-men AU)
Background Shion Kaito is a member of group ‘Vocaloid’, who lives in Tokyo, Japan. He is a normal man with a job, but makes different, he has mutant powers. This Kaito is based on alternate universe of ‘X-men’. He stayed in Xavier Institute (XI_RPG), which all mutants studied there. Kaito took a job as a janitor, since he’s not good on teaching and had enough to be a student. Soon, Kaito leaves the institute (the RP as well) and returns to Tokyo. 'The Beginning' During his return to Japan from institute, he rode a bus which supposed to lead him back to Tokyo. However, as he walked down from bus, he's not already in Tokyo. Instead, he entered a dimensional disorder world, and the place called the Dressing Room (DR). At first, he's completely lost on what was going on. After few days of confusion, he taught himself he couldn't return to his world, he set a new home in DR. Kaito lived alone as a free man, without job, no more strict schedule, like his own holiday. Not just him arrived the place, his Vocaloid family members; Lily (cnstructionzone) and Gumi (13376066135) eventually appeared in DR, which brings him to joy and not being alone. 'Non-blood Ties' One day, three of them were taken back to their world, the institute having a festival. Kaito met Len (justanimitator) which he met once in DR. Knowing he's alone and shares the same history as Kaito, he made a decision. He decided to adopt Len as his younger brother with a promise, even though Len is a robot. It took only a day to spend with Len in real world, then he was separated. Few days later, Kaito awakes in DR and wandering around the street. There he saw Len, where he met in the festival. He and Len reunited as 'unofficial' brothers and spend most of time together. 'The Development' When Luka (go_google_it) appeared in DR, Len always wonder if he has a 'real' family member. Kaito recalled Len is a VOCALOID2 application, which came in two voices; Kagamine Rin and Len. Kaito made research about this and taught himself how to fix robots. Two weeks after his trainings, he finally able to scan system inside Len, and he found out Rin (imitationsecho) is 'sleeping' inside him. There's a chance to wake her up and living in reality, unless if he has another empty shell of a robot with a 'heart', Rin is able to revive. Kaito find himself an abandoned laboratory, and starts working with creating a robot. To be judge by Rin's development, she will be done by December 27th, Kagamine's birthday. Canon Information Personality: Kaito is the second person who joined VOCALOID after Meiko. He's a caring person and brings joy to everyone. He has a tendency to be a father and big brother figure at the same time, but he's a bit too childish for certain situations. To sum up, he and Miku share almost the same personality. He's not the smartest person. His IQ couldn't compete with college students, and sometimes his actions lead to mistakes. One reason he tries to make silly of himself, because he likes attention. Due to his actions, he often gets scolded and the others do nothing but watch. Because of this, he has his own funny nickname like, 'BaKaito' or 'Idiot Kaito'. If he has nothing to do, he'll be lazing around with his ice cream. Besides being lazy and an idiot, he is actually capable of singing and acting. He also has perfect control of his feelings through his songs. But when it comes to romancing, he becomes less talkative and becomes shy for some reason. He also loves to play instruments. Most of all, he plays piano and electric guitar because these intstruments interests him the most. Kaito is not a good fighter. Well, he's a man, but not manly enough. Although, he's shown he can be protective of someone he holds dear. He can't win a fight against a strong person. This makes him wonder how to be strong despite being a man. Abilities/Powers: *Sound Manipulation *Super hearing senses. Strength: *An ice cream lover. Throw at him as many as you want, he'll be finishing them in no time. *Your older bro. He's very caring person. *He can fix robot. Yes, he can. Weakness: *Weak combatant. *Can't win against women. *Can't face the adorableness. Please don't throw him a cat. D'aww~ Relationships TBA Trivia TBA Category:Kaito